


Monsters of the Heart

by sunset_chimera



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, I just remember this ship, I've never actually watched Yu-Gi-Oh, M/M, Out of Character, Short One Shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Shin Duel Monsters II | Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses, apologies for inaccuracies, feedback is always welcome!!, probably, this was written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_chimera/pseuds/sunset_chimera
Summary: Bakura is on the rooftop, but can he stop Marik?Will Marik understand why?
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Yami Marik
Kudos: 4





	Monsters of the Heart

“Marik, you fool.” Bakura bared his teeth. “Stop this madness.”

Marik’s expression spread into a manic grin. Bakura stood on the other side of the roof, but even from here, Marik could see the genuine anguish in his eyes.

“Oh?” Marik took a confident step forward. “And why should I? It’s not like you care about this godforsaken planet.”

Bakura’s fists were shaking at his sides. 

“Of course I don’t care about that. This world can rot in hell for all I care.”

Marik chuckled mirthlessly.

“Well with that cleared up you don’t really have a reason to stop me, do you?” Marik took another step forward. “And yet, you continuously get in my way.”

Bakura narrowed his eyes, almost growling in frustration.

“Why is that, Bakura?” Marik’s smile was slightly diminished now, more of a quizzical smirk. “I can destroy this world for both of us. You won’t have to lift a finger.” 

Bakura’s glare was intensely unwavering as if searching for something more in Marik’s expression. 

“I knew I was the smarter one, but come on, Marik, even you can’t be this dense.”

Marik’s smirk twisted into a sneer and his aura darkened considerably.

“Either come at me or stand aside, Bakura. Your motives, while confusing, are ultimately irrelevant.”

“You think you can destroy the world free of consequence?” Bakura’s anger boiling over, nearly shouting at Marik. “You think you can make it out of that unscathed?”

Marik hesitated mid-step, stopping to stare at Bakura. 

“What are you talking about?” He snapped, more confused than anything.

“You won’t be in control of yourself if you go this far. You’ll be consumed by that monster you call power.”

Marik glowered at the white-haired man.

“We all make sacrifices to achieve our goals, Bakura. Surely, you of all people-”

“Yes!” Bakura shouted, eyes watering. “ _ I of all people understand! _ Which is why I cannot allow this!”

Marik’s fists clenched and he lowered slightly into a fighting stance. Bakura blinked away tears, standing taller than ever.

“I’m not here to save the planet, you idiot. I’m here to save  _ you _ .”


End file.
